


“Do You Think They Can Hear Us Through the Tent?”

by plague of insomnia (chiealeman)



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Don’t copy to another site, Lemon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Request Meme, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-09 12:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiealeman/pseuds/plague%20of%20insomnia
Summary: Tumblr request, Bard/Wolf, “Do you think they can hear us through the tent?”Short lemon with a fluffy ending featuring two brutal blonds and some rough sex in a tent.





	“Do You Think They Can Hear Us Through the Tent?”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr, @plague-of-insomnia or check out my fan fic page, http://plague-of-insomnia.com/fanfic for more tumblr-only Drabbles!
> 
> I also have 2 active stories on here, and one more in the works, so subscribe to me and you’ll be emailed whenever I post an update or new Drabbles!

“Oh, fuck, yeah. Right there. Unnnnh!” Bard cried when Wolf’s fingers hit his prostate. He was on his hands and knees, naked and panting, Wolfram behind him, stretching him.

“Shh. Do you think they can hear us through the tent?”

Bard let his head droop. “I don’t fucking care. Let them hear and be jealous we’re getting some and they’re not. And speaking of, are you going to fuck me, or are you going to _fuck_ me?”

Wolf sighed and withdrew his fingers. “You don’t have to be so vulgar,” he said in a harsh whisper, rolling on a condom and spreading lube over it.

Bard chuckled. “They can probably see our fucking silhouette anyway. If you’re so concerned about it you should never have agreed to join me on this trip.”

“Shut your mouth,” Wolf growled, using his hand to help align his thick cock with Bard’s stretched hole.

“Make me,” Bard said, the grin leaking into his voice.

Wolf said nothing more, pushing past the first ring of muscle, waiting for Bard’s body to accept him, then shoving in the rest of the way in one go, knowing that would knock the air out of his blowhard boyfriend.

“Unnnnh!” Bard groaned as Wolfram sunk in balls deep. His breathing stuttered.

“That’s what I thought,” Wolf bit out, starting to move, long, slow strokes, hands gripping Bard’s hips hard enough to leave finger-shaped bruises, angling his pelvis to just brush against the sensitive bundle of nerves.

Bard’s mouthiness was gone, replaced by drawn out moans and groans as he rocked back into Wolfram.

Wolf bent over him, kissing and licking along the muscles of Bard’s shoulders, then his spine, smiling at the sounds the man beneath him made.

“Harder,” Bard growled. “Fuck me like you mean it.”

Wolf grabbed Bard’s hair to yank him up, sinking in deeper and making them groan together. He kept one hand on the smaller man’s neck while he plowed him, the tent filling with the heat of their bodies, the sound of skin slapping against skin and their ragged breathing. Wolf’s other hand roamed to pinch one of Bard’s nipples hard enough it made the man struggle to continue moving against the larger one, a harsh, “Ffffuck,” escaping his lips.

Wolf grinned and nibbled the base of Bard’s neck, biting down suddenly in time with a particularly violent thrust.

A string of loud unintelligible curses flew from Bard’s mouth, likely waking anyone in the campsite. When he finally gained enough breath to speak properly again, he said, “Thought you were worried about everyone hearing us?”

Wolf’s hand wandered down to Bard’s heavy, leaking cock, tugging on it with only the faintest touch, making him shiver. “I changed my mind. I like the sounds you make.”

“Now—who’s—being—vulgar?” Bard struggled to say as Wolf continued to thrust while his hand moved faster along the cock, large thumb brushing over the tip and teasing around the crown. Bard pushed Wolf’s hand away, taking over, giving the larger man the opportunity to put all his focus into fucking.

Wolf sank down onto his calves, pulling Bard along with him so the other man was sitting on his cock, using his knees to help add power to his movements.

Bard spread his legs to brace his weight on his feet, bouncing in rhythm as he fisted his cock, undulating his hips to keep Wolf hitting that sensitive bundle of nerves inside him. “Fucking monster. How the fuck am I going to hike tomorrow?” Bard’s words were almost one long groan.

Sweat stuck to Wolfram’s skin as his fingers dug into Bard’s stomach, pulling him down hard against him. “Should have thought about that before you started this.” He punctuated his words with harsh slaps of his hips.

Each one sent Bard screaming, each cry louder than the last, and on the fourth one he suddenly shot, his entire body tensing, clenching tight around the girth inside him, seed hitting the roof of the tent.

Wolf groaned as Bard’s reflexes massaged his cock, and he yanked the man on top of him closer with force as he reached for his own end.

Bard continued to squeeze Wolfram as he undulated his body, trying to help the larger man finish. “Fucking come already. Or are you going to fuck me until dawn?”

Growling, Wolf grabbed Bard’s neck and threw them both onto their sides, wrapping one leg around the other man’s to help him pull himself nearer with each urgent thrust.

“Ah, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Bard cried with each movement. “Fuck me.” It was a curse and a command.

Wolf said nothing as he pressed his pelvis into Bard’s ass, struggling to get deeper and deeper and deeper as if he would find his release hidden somewhere within the other man. Heat pooled low in his stomach and his muscles began to tense. Suddenly, his back arched and he cried out, a harsh sound. A groan as he filled the condom, a wave of intense pleasure washing over him and making his entire body tingle. He relaxed his hold on the other man and sank into the floor, heaving, sweat making them stick together. He withdrew and tied off the condom, tossing it aside to dispose of later, not wanting to let go of Bard, sleep tugging strongly.

Bard let out a harsh sigh, followed by a deep, relaxed inhalation as he leaned back against Wolf, guiding his hand to rest on the smaller man’s stomach. They lay like that a while. “I need a cigarette,” he said, trying to shift, but Wolf held him tight.

“No. No smoking in the tent. I still haven’t forgiven you for setting our last one on fire.”

Bard scoffed, but didn’t try to move again. “You’re so melodramatic. It was just a little singed.”

“You could smell burning nylon for miles. We had to sleep alfresco the rest of the trip.”

“We got to see the stars.”

Wolf sighed, but he was smiling. He kissed the base of Bard’s neck, then the bite before leaning his forehead against him. “Why do I love you again?”

“Because I’m awesome,” Bard replied with a grin audible in his voice.

“You are,” Wolf said, also smiling. “Love you.”

“Love you, too, you big oaf.”

The two men soon fell asleep in each others’ arms, the only sound their soft breathing and the resounding echoes of the crickets outside their tent.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m experimenting by cross-publishing this here (originally was on tumblr). If you like my work and want to see more, •please• leave kudos and comments and share on SM! 💕
> 
> I’m also open to drabble requests, including smut, any male pairings (including multiples) from BB only, please.


End file.
